Will and Elizabeth The After Story
by Ishimaru Furuba Michiyo
Summary: okay the 'can't step on land for a decade' thing doesn't exist in this book... love R&R kisses the screen where it says R&R Love POTC? This is the fanfic for you!
1. Chapter 1

Short summary: None of the movies actually imply that much in this. the whole ten years before stepping on land never happened. Which is why ... never mind read more to find out.

"Elizabeth." Will said walking into the cabin. "Yes dear?" Elizabeth answered sweetly. "We've made port in Port Royale." Will said. Will walked out of the small cabin and Elizabeth followed. "It hasn't changed a bit." Elizabeth said walking out onto the deck of the Black Pearl. "Aye, but be looking out i presume that Jack won't like it here much." Gibbs said. "True." Will said. "But then why would he come here then?" Elizabeth said. "I figured you mine as well take a break at a place you two knew." Jack said. "We'll be back in a few... awhile to pick you guys up." Jack said. "What?" Elizabeth said. "The crew and I are to be heading to Tortuga and i figure we'd be there maybe a month, but knowing neither of you really like to see me being slapped to death that i figured you could stay here... for a year." Jack said. "Are you completely mad Jack??" Elizbeth said not to sweetly. "Well i know you guys have been wanting a break and what better place then right here in Port Royale." Jack said. "Will what do you think?" Elizabeth asked. "If it will get us away from Jack." Will whispered. "A year agreed. But you better come back for us Jack. You know it wouldn't take long for me to get a ship to find you." Will said. "Of course dear Will i would never dream of abandoning dear Izzy." Jack said. Will shot him a threatening look and walked down the plank that led to land. Without looking back Will and Elizabeth walked into the main square.

"Do you know of any places we may be able to buy?" Will asked a merchant. "Not sure what you mean lad." the Merchant said. "Do you know of a house we could buy?" Will rephrased. "Ah yes there's one near the port for five hundred shilings. Infact it's my house." the merchant said. "Would five pieces of gold equal enough?" Will said. "Show them to me." the merchant said. Will lay flat five huge gold coins. "Make it hundred and it's a done deal." the merchant said. "Forty." Will bardered. "Sixty" the merchant said. "Fifty" Will said. "Fifty five" the merchant said. "Forty Five" Will said. "Fifty/" Bardered the merchant. "Make it Forty." will said. "Agreed." the merchant said. Will shuffled through a bag of gold and threw out forty five. Thankfully the back carried two hundred gold pieces.

Will and Elizabeth walked through the door of the house. It was a simple one at that. One bedroom that lay in the hallway with a soft bed still in it. Along with a bookshelf. And the living room, dining room, and kitchen were all connected. A sofa was out in the living room behind a table. A large table and four chairs sat elegantly against a wall. The kitchen was simply a stove, oven, and a deep hole that had ice all the way to the brim. And a small cupboard area. The bathroom which few people should want to know what those are like...

Two months later...

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted from the bedroom. "What is it Elizabeth?" "Oh my god i think i will die here!" Elizabeth screamed. "Why???" Will said alarmed starting to unsheath his sword. "God get me to a doctor!" Elizabeth said.

Within ... maybe ten minuets the doctor had to quickly tell Will before Elizabeth screamed again. "Will you wife is pregnant." the doctor said. Will suddenly ... well looked like his spirit and soul were out of his body and he just stood there. The doctor left and tended to Elizabeth. "Excuse me." Will said. "How long." Will said quietly too the doctor. "I'd say about seven to eight months." the doctor said. "Will she need to stay here?" Will asked. "For now but not till it's born. No, this one is just a nervous streak. Eventually it would stop in about three weeks." the doctor said. Will shuffled through his bag and gave the man about what would be worth 20$ tip for caring to his wife. "Elizabeth." Will said kneeling beside Elizabeth. "Will?" Elizabeth asked. "What's happening?" Elizabeth asked. Will was shocked that the doctor hadn't told her. "Elizabeth your going to be a mother." Will said. "What!!" Elizabeth said. She shot straight up in her bed. "Settle down honey." Will said. "Will i don't know if i can even do this." Elizabeth said. "Of course you can." Will said. "Just settle down." Wil said. "Oh god will we can't raise our baby on a ship!" Elizabeth said. It was true. If the baby was to be born in eight months at most then it would be only two months old riding on the most dangerous ship in the Carribean. "We'll have to tell Jack that we are to stay here for at least another year." Will said. "But Will you can't stay off the pearl." Elizabeth said. "I'll have to if it means raising a family. Eventually i figure that we'll have to move and someday it will be able to come with us on the best ship in the world." Will said. "That's queer." the doctor said walking in. "She seems to be done with." the doctor said. "What do you mean?" Will asked. "Well thankfully in her case if she's stressed and nervous there's a strange mark that appeared on her wrist. It seems to be gone yet she hasn't been here even an hour." the doctor said. "Then may we go home." Will asked. "yes." the doctor said. Elizabeth got off the low bed and leaned on Will. Will knew that this would all work out... or would it...??


	2. Chapter 2

2


End file.
